My Interview with Serena
by Humor Queen Merc
Summary: What happens when you do an interview with a character from Sailor Moon? Total craziness when asked the right questions!


Authors Notes: Hi everyone, I'm here with my third series! ^^ I hope you all enjoy it. Visit my web site at www.geocities.com/merc1650!   
  
Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR   
MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rating: G or Y  
  
By: Merc   
  
  
  
My Interview With Serena  
  
  
Me: Hi everyone! Today I'm going to interview Serena, the normal, average, everyday, boring, randomly picked school girl from Juuban Junior High (Crossroads)!  
  
Serena: Hi mom!  
  
Me: Okay then, now Serena, how old are you?  
  
Serena: I am 14 and 1/2 years old!  
  
Me: Do you have any brothers and or sisters?  
  
Serena: One nosey little, twig-nosed, stuck up, little bugger, monster, butt-head, lousy little amoebae brother named Sammy!  
  
Me: Um, thank you Serena for the, um, *ahem* wonderful insight.  
  
Serena: You're welcome!  
  
Me: So Serena, who's your best friend?  
  
Serena: Molly, Amy, Lita, Mina, Reeny, um...  
  
Me: Just one please.  
  
Serena: Um...Molly!  
  
Me: Okay, now, if you had the choice of being an octopus or a donkey, what would you be?  
  
Serena: A donkey I guess.  
  
Me: If you could be either a donut or a plate of spaghetti, which one would you be?  
  
Serena: A donut.  
  
Me: What's 2+2?  
  
Serena: 4  
  
Me: What's 3 times 3?  
  
Serena: 6  
  
Me: What's the number for pi.?  
  
Serena: Um... 51?   
  
Me: Who's the current president of the United States?  
  
Serena: Tom Cruise?   
  
Me: Where do you live?  
  
Serena: Minato-ku, Tokyo, Japan!  
  
Me: Um, you'll have to write that one down for me. Anyway, do you have a boyfriend?  
  
Serena: YES!!! His name is Darien; he's way hot, hunky, adorable, cute, funny, nice, great, strong, amazing, big, beefy, many muscles, tall, literate, smart, handsome...  
  
Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah I get the point. How old is "Mister Wonderful"?  
  
Serena: 19 and 1/2.  
  
Me: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
*Suddenly for no apparent reason Serena's dad barges into the room looking rather disgruntled (angry).*  
  
Mr. Warren (Tsukino): YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE DATING A GUY WHO'S 5   
YEARS OLDER THAN YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Serena: (Stammering) d-d-d-dad, what a wonderful, uh, surprise...  
  
Mr. Warren: SERENA USAGI TSUKINO WARREN YOU ARE NOT TO SEE THAT BOY AGAIN IS THAT CLEAR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Serena: Yes almighty father, lord of all that is me and my family!   
  
Me: Okay, whatever. Anyway, let's get this interview over with. So, what does this guy look like?  
  
Serena: Black hair, blue eyes, very muscular, very handsome, very cute, very tall, very well built, very buff, cute butt, good fashion sense, cute nose, tan, and very adorable!  
  
Me: Umm, thank you.   
  
Serena: You're welcome! Hey, anything that gets me out of school must be great!   
  
Me: It's Sunday.   
  
Serena: You mean I'm wasting my Sunday with YOU?  
  
Me: HEY!!!   
  
Serena: Truth hurts!  
  
Me: Fine then, what's the square root of 0?  
  
Serena: 42?  
  
Me: How old are you?  
  
Serena: I thought you already asked that.  
  
Me: JUST ANSWER THE STUPID QUESTION!!!  
  
Serena: Gak! 14 and 1/2!  
  
Me: Thank you, now, what was Einstien's most famous quote?  
  
Serena: An apple pie can fly at 90 kilometers per hour?  
  
Me: What's the most annoying thing about your best friend Molly?  
  
Serena: Her New York accent.  
  
Me: So is it true that you hang out with that one temple priestess named Roy or Robin or something like that?  
  
Serena: Raye?  
  
Me: Yeah, Raye.  
  
Serena: Well...  
  
*Serena starts to say something when she suddenly gets psychic message from Raye.*  
  
Raye: You dare tell them anything incriminating about me and I'll make sure everyone at the interview finds out who stole the Luna pen and Silver Crystal for some fun out on the town.   
  
Serena: Ipe!  
  
Me: Yo, are you okay?  
  
Serena: Um...Raye's pretty cool. She's real beautiful and enchanting, and she has ESP!  
  
Me: Wow.  
  
Serena: Yeah, isn't that cool?  
  
Me: I guess...okay then, so, who's this Sailor Moon gal that I keep hearing about?  
  
Serena: Who? Oh yeah, Sailor Moon (nervous) hahahahahahahaha! Well, she's a super hero with great powers!  
  
Me: Are you okay?  
  
Serena: Yeah, why?  
  
Me: Nothing, nothing... so, why does this "Sailor Moon" girl and her fellow cohorts dress up in itty-bitty-teeny-tiny little skirts and leotards? And don't those heals hurt? How on Earth do those girls fight in HIGH HEALS?!  
  
Serena: Hey! Sailor Moon is very beautiful, cunning, courageous, graceful...  
  
Me: She's real spacey though and talk about a major crybaby and one huge wimp...  
  
Serena: YOU'RE FROM THE NEGAVERSE AREN'T YOU?!?!?!?!  
  
Me: What's the Negaverse?   
  
Serena: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: What the-, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
*Serena takes the chair she was sitting on and hits me over the head with it repeatedly.*  
  
Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: (War cry) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
  
Serena: Don't mess with Sailor Moon!  
  
Me: (While moaning in pain) I...think...I...just...found...why...thanks...for...coming...uuhh...  
  
Serena: No problem! I'm outie!  
  
Me: Bye...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
  
  
The End!  
  
---------------------  
So, do you like it? Dislike it? Don't really care? Tell me! Review, IM/E-mail me at Merc1650@hotmail.com (I use MSN messenger), or visit my web site at www.geocities.com/merc1650. Until next time! ^^v 


End file.
